Le Rose di Brennenburg
by SilviaNintendara
Summary: Raccolta di One-Shot separate,che narrano gli eventi vissuti nel castello di Brennenburg, con protagonisti Daniel,il giovane archeologo ingenuo,e Alexander,il barone costretto a vivere nell'ombra un amore platonico. Buona Lettura


"Bene,abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro"

Affermò il barone di Brennenburg pulendosi le mani macchiate di sangue su un panno bianco ricamato.  
Il giovane,senza proferir parola,lo seguì fin quando arrivarono davanti al salotto,dove Alexander aprì la porta.  
Si voltò nel sentire l'inglese tossire per attirare la sua ò un sopracciglio bianco interrogativo.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa,Daniel?"

"In effetti,gradirei fare un bagno...posso avvertire i servi di riempirmi la vasca di legno?"

Alexander dissentì mettendogli una mano sulla spalla,con un accenno di sorriso.

"Vado io, sembri un pò turbato...la tua mente è ancora così fragile..."

"Quale umano rimarrebbe impassibile difronte a un atto maschino come il massacro?"

Una smorfia triste apparve sul volto di Daniel,che guardò il barone con occhi in cerca di un briciolo di un lungo silenzio,sospirando,l'uomo più anziano gli passò una mano sulla guancia.

"Prenditi la libertà di scegliere un volume dagli ò appena la vasca sarà pronta per il bagno"

Il più giovane sforzò un sorriso,spostandosi lentamente.

"Grazie,Alexander"

Voltandosi,il barone scese le scale infondo al corridoio verso la stanza della servitù.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli lunghi.

Daniel era troppo faceva che rimanere scioccato e impassibile dopo ogni rituale.  
Era preoccupante,altrimenti sarebbe potuto arrivare a rifiutarsi di compierli.  
Ma dopotutto,era un essere umano.  
Lui non poteva capire,essendo un demonio...  
Davvero gli uomini sono così sensibili?  
Oppure solo Daniel lo era?

Si fermò,posando una mano delicatamente sulla finestra,appannata per la temperatura umida esterna.

Daniel...

Se dovesse scegliere un aggettivo per descriverlo...?

Bello? No...  
Bellissimo? Non basta...  
Meraviglioso? Non soddisfacente...  
Splendido?Pochissimo...  
Perfetto?...sì,perfetto.

La perfezione è qualcosa priva di difetti,qualcosa senza una sbavatura,insuperabile.

Una parola,sei lettere per descrivere la perfezione.

Quel ragazzo era tutto per lui.  
Era il suo respiro,la sua luce,il suo mondo.  
Mio.  
Un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Quella sola parola,indicava la possessione fatto qualsiasi cosa possibile affinchè si avverasse.

Lo malediceva mentalmente.  
Lo malediceva per avere quel viso angelico,quegli occhi color berillo,per avere quelle labbra invitanti e carnose,che sperava ogni giorno,ogni risveglio mattutino,di poter assaporare il giorno stesso.

Scosse la testa.  
Cosa penserebbe sua moglie se potesse leggere i suoi pensieri?  
Sicuramente che è disgustoso,per amare una persona del suo stesso sesso.

Ma come poteva non farlo?  
Non era possibile non adorare tale creatura...  
Non era possibile vivere senza di lui.

Si chiese come aveva fatto fin'ora senza di lui.  
Il solo pensiero di un esistenza senza la sua presenza,gli sembrava vuota e impossibile.

Forse perchè lo era.

Sospirò,attraversando il corridoio,scrutando le statue di marmo bianco.

Daniel lo stava aspettando.

Entrò nel salotto.  
Il giovane stava scrutando i titoli sugli scaffali,con fare distratto.  
Probabilmente,non voleva essere scortese rifiutando l'offerta precedente del barone,ma si vedeva più che bene che aveva la testa da un'altra parte.

I cristiani sono così fissati con il peccato?Possibile che il cristianesimo maledica così tanto gli omicidi?

Scosse la testa,entrando nella cigolio della porta di legno,avvertì Daniel,che si voltò in cerca del volto del barone,a cui sorrise leggermente.

"La vasca è stata riempita di acqua calda,come desideravi Daniel."

"Grazie, molto quello che lei fà per me."

La dolcezza del suo tono fece socchiudere gli occhi al occhi del ragazzo erano troppo luminosi,e l'uomo più anziano si avvicinò lentamente per contemplarli,non perdendo comunque la serietà del viso.

"Ho messo degli asciugamani vicino con delle bottigliette di acqua profumata al pino..."

Strinse le labbra,alla vista delle voluto soffocarlo con un bacio,e sussurrargli che in verità non aveva bisogno dell'acqua profumata al pino,che lui amava tanto...  
Preferiva il suo odore naturale,quello fresco,da maschio,che lo inebriava tanto.

"La ringrazio"

Si schiarì la gola per poi passare davanti ad Alexander elegantemente,aprendo la porta per uscire.  
Lo sguardo dorato si prestò sul suo posteriore,mai visto qualcosa di così perfetto.  
Tondo,alto,sicuramente morbido come la panna montata...e poi così turgido,quasi in senso più che buono.

Si morse il labbro inferiore,come lo spiò camminare nel corridoio e scendere le scale.  
Avrebbe voluto dargli uno pacca su quel ben di Dio.  
Anche il modo di camminare era assolutamente affascinante nella sua forma.

Il barone ticchettava le dita sul libro che aveva in mano.  
Gli occhi viaggiavano veloci sui passi di parole,leggeva in fretta ma con la giusta dose di attenzione nei dettagli,  
anche se la mente si focalizzava sul ragazzo...

Sebbene ormai un uomo,Daniel era piuttosto ingenuo per la sua età,quasi un particolare che eccitava il barone.  
Forse era l'idea che nessuno lo avesse mai toccato intimamente,che potesse essere lui il primo a farlo,farlo suo.  
Gettò la testa all'indietro sulla poltrona color cremisi.Sì,sicuramente sì.

Sentì un rumore fioco,quasi impercettibile,ma curioso posò l'orecchio sul muro della stanza.  
Il suono del fruscio dell'acqua che si infrangeva sul legno,leggermente in movimento,gli fecero chiudere gli occhi.

Immaginò Daniel,dentro la vasca,l'acqua a goccie sul corpo scolpito,gli occhi chiusi,i capelli sparsi nell'acqua,le gambe stese,i piedi fuori dalla vasca.

Strinse i pugni.  
Doveva andare a spalancare la porta e buttarlo fuori dalla vasca,e ancora bagnato,nel suo lì,dentro la vasca,o sul pavimento.

Al diavolo le buone maniere,al diavolo la reputazione,al diavolo il contegno.  
Voleva vederlo tutto rosso in volto,gli occhi imploranti e innocenti color smeraldo,i capelli bagnati sparsi sulla superficie,lasciando libero accesso il collo per i baci e i morsi.

Il suono dei piedi gocciolanti sul pavimento,lo risvegliò dalla fantasia erotica.  
Sentì il fruscio della stoffa,e capì che Daniel si stava asciugando e vestendo...  
Se ci avesse pensato prima,avrebbe potuto spiare dal buco della serratura.

Improvvisamente bussarono alla porta,e il barone si voltò,senza metterci troppa foga,verso il giovane appena la solita,leggera,camicia da notte bianca,e una candela in mano.

"Chiedo scusa,sono venuto per ringraziarla del servizio per il bagno e per augurarle un buon riposo"

Sussurrò Daniel,un tono sensuale si alzò andando verso di lui.

"Per me è un piacere soddisfare le tue cosa tu voglia,io sono sempre qui per te..."

Si fermò difronte al giovane a guardarlo negli occhi.

"Grazie... felice di averla conosciuta,lei è davvero gentile"

Il sorriso che veniva illuminato dalla candela,era un qualcosa che capitava di rado,e che faceva impazzire il barone.I capelli del più giovane sparsi a ciocche sulle guancie.

Possibile che qualcuno possa essere così bello?

"Spero...spero di poterla ripagare per tutto quello che stà facendo per me,un giorno..."

Lo sguardo dolce dell'anziano si sostituì con un'espressione affamata,che Daniel interpretò come arrabbiata.

aveva mai voluto così tanto in vita sua,nemmeno sua moglie,come voleva lui,da quando lo aveva visto.  
La tentazione di baciare il suo collo lo soffocò,e Alexander si trovò con la mano su questo,questa che tremava.

Il giovane arrossì,pensando di aver fatto arrabbiare il barone...

"Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato,signore?C-chiedo scusa..."

Gli occhi dorati vagavano profondi nell'anima di Daniel,questo che lo guardava perplesso.  
Non resistendo a sfiorargli le guancie rosee,il barone sorrise leggermente accarezzandogliele.

Il calore sotto la mano dei flussi sanguigni sulla pelle candida lo fece cadere in tentazioni troppo tirò sul petto,in un abbraccio quasi soffocante.

Il naso tra il collo e i capelli,ad inalare quel profumo eccitante,le mani desiderose di afferrare avidamente quel fondoschiena formoso,ma tremanti dalla fame,strinsero la veste bianca,le dita ticchettavano sulla spina dorsale,sfiorando la carne attraverso il tessuto.  
Il vento dentro la testa mosse il vestito,la luce bianca della luna che illuminava il volto di Daniel.  
Poteva sentire il fiato caldo del ragazzo,le mani incerte sulla sua schiena,a ricambiare il appena questo prese a stringerlo,non capì più niente.

"Ich will dich..."

Ringhiò nell'orecchio di Daniel.

Prima che il giovane potesse chiedere il significato,il barone lo gettò sul tavolo di legno lì vicino,a pancia in sù,e posò i gomiti accanto ai suoi volto perplesso e sorpreso del giovane a bocca aperta,i capelli sul tavolo,le mani sospese in aria.

"A...Alexander...?"

Sussurrò la vocina,quasi occhi oscurati dal piacere mangiavano avidamente ogni centimetro del suo corpo,ansimante.  
La veste abbassata a rivelare tutto il collo e le clavicole profondamente marcate.  
Si abbassò ad occhi chiusi per baciarlo,quando sentì le mani di lui,spingerlo leggermente.

"A..Alexander,stà bene...?"

Aprì gli occhi e lo guardò per un lungo attimo.  
Come faceva a non capire?Come faceva a non capire che lo amava e lo voleva da morire?  
Possibile che non leggesse il desiderio nei suoi occhi?  
Era così ingenuo?

Sospirò,nascondendo la delusione in un sorriso amaro.

"Scusami, scivolato..."

Mentre lo afferrò per i polsi per rialzarlo,Daniel borbottò.

"N-non importa,signore..."

Non appena di nuovo uno difronte all'altro,Daniel ruppe il silenzio imbarazzante con un sorriso.

"Grazie ancora,signore...buonanotte"

Si sporse in avanti,e sfiorò con le labbra,sfuggenti,la sua guancia.  
Alexander rimase paralizzato,il tocco soffice delle sue labbra ancora fremeva sulla guancia.  
Non appena lanciò la mano in avanti per afferrarlo,riuscì solo a sfiorargli la veste.

Il giovane si voltò ancora accennando un saluto e uscì,lasciando il barone nella stanza da solo.

Un sorriso sbocciò sul suo volto come il barone accarezzò la guancia baciata sperando che la sensazione non sparisse mai.

Fine 1°One-Shot ^_^  
Questa sarà una raccolta di One-shot su Amnesia,ognuna diversa,non collegate.  
Mi piace scrivere di loro due,da una parte un giovane in cerca di protezione,ingenuo e fiducioso,dall'altra un demonio perdutamente innamorato.  
Diciamo che ho sempre amato gli amori non corrisposti ah ah ah,non chiedetemi il perchè volete altre one-shot,sarò felice di accontentarvi :3  
Spero che vi sia piaciuta,ringrazio chi recensirà e mia sorella Ivana :)

Un Bacio,SilviaNintendara


End file.
